


Battle of the Pillows

by Caia (Caius)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Season/Series 03, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kup tells Daniel a bedtime story, everything gets a bit silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Pillows

"...and _that's_ how I escaped from the Planet of Open-Minded Supermodels!"

Daniel stared up at Kup, wide-eyed and not remotely ready to go to sleep. " _Really_?"

"Yes!" Kup pet Daniel on the head with one finger. "It was just a matter of letting the batteries run out. Nothing to it."

Roddy snorted. "That's not how it went _last time_ you told that story."

"Different story! What, I couldn't have been on that planet _twice_?" Kup crossed his arms and looked across Daniel's bed at Roddy, sternly. "You're not accusing me of lying, now are you?"

"He so is!" Daniel broke in, giggling. "Liar, liar, wheels on fire!" He tossed the covers off of him and stood up on the bed, grabbing one of his pillows and whacking Kup with it. "Tell me the _real_ story now, Kup!"

"Daniel!" Kup gasped. "Attacking me _and_ accusing me of lying? What has Roddy been _teaching_ you?"

"Nothing you didn't teach _me_!" Swish-clang! Daniel's other pillow, held carefully between Roddy's thumb and forefinger, struck Kup in cheek.

"Hey, not fair! We didn't have those on Cybertron! And there are only two of them _here_!" Kup flinched exaggeratedly away from both of them as Daniel and Kup laughed and kept hitting him with their pillows. "Daniel, if you want another bedtime story, you'll have to get another pillow for poor old Kup!"

"If I get one--" Clang, swish, clang! "Will you tell me the _real_ story of the Planet of Open-Minded Supermodels?"

"Of course! Of course! Mercy!" Kup ducked--only bringing himself closer to Daniel's pillow, of course--and started cracking up myself. "And then--I'll tell the story of how I escaped the Battle of the Pillows!"


End file.
